Spoiled Brat
by lilnicky21
Summary: Sarah returned home from the Labyrinth but the morning after she entertained some peculiar notions, much to the chagrin of her stepmother. 3 of 3. The journey is finished. last chapter is disturbing. But by all means, read on.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it.

Rated T for schizophrenic behavior. This is a three part story, and it is finished. It will be updated once a week for three weeks.  
Genre: Horror/Angst

Words: 938  
**Warning: Contains the very deep twisted imaginings of my mind. **Beware: Sadistic and wrong!

Final Note: Enjoy, if you are able to and I suppose for this one, flames are welcome.

**Spoiled Brat**

**The challenge**

…_But what no one knew was that the Goblin King fell in love with her and gave her certain powers. So one night when the baby had been particularly cruel to her, she asked the goblins for help. 'Say the right words,' the goblins said, 'and we'll take the baby to the goblin city, and you will be free.' But the girl knew the King of the Goblins would keep the baby in his castle forever and ever and turn it into a goblin, so she suffered in silence until one night she was tired from doing housework and hurt from the harsh words of her stepmother and she could no longer stand it. She cried out, 'Goblin King! Goblin King! Wherever you may be, take this child of mine far away from me!'…_

Sarah smirked at herself in the mirror and brushed her hair once more to smooth out the flyaway strands. She turned slowly and assessed her appearance. Last night she had the most amazing dream and perhaps if she were to read into it, she would have discovered that now she should really cherish her baby brother and be glad to have him there with her and that she should take into consideration the thoughts and feelings of others beside herself. And honestly she would have remembered all this and that there is a time to grow up and away from the world of fantasy. That was what the dream meant after all.

Yeah right! And she would give away a million dollars to the foundation of child therapy if that were true... not that she had a million dollars to begin with. All that filled her more or less empty head was the _perfect_ image of that wonderful being. The very epitome of masculinity... minus the tights. He was perfect and he knew it! The way he lorded over her in her dream; his strut, his hair, his absolutely _perfect _smirk. He was the Goblin King in full glory and beauty. He shined above anything else Sarah has ever seen or any other image she created in her mind. He was Jareth and his name - the way it rolled off her tongue and whoever spoke it made the name sound like a passionate lover - described him in essence.

Sarah flipped her hair over her shoulder. Today she would visit the hairdresser. It was about time she had a new style anyway. As she gathered her bag from the floor and tossed it over her shoulder, she gave one more glance at the mirror and _winked._ She sauntered downstairs with such an air of arrogance that as she entered the kitchen for breakfast, the stepmother turned immediately from her dishes. Sarah laughed openly and rudely at the _wicked_ stepmother. She sat in a chair, back perfectly straight, hands outstretched and grasping a mug of coffee and cocked an eyebrow.

"Sarah!" Stepmother screeched like the uneducated wench she was and threw down the sodden dish cloth on the table. "What on _earth_ are you wearing? Is that _leather?" _she lowered her voice and hissed the last word like it was poison to those who overheard.

Sarah said nothing but smirked, drumming her fingernails on the table. Her white poets shirt opened to expose a tarnished looking medallion hanging around her neck. Stepmother's eyes widened when she saw the medallion, no doubt recognizing it correctly.

"Sarah? Did you get that from my room? Why on earth-"

"Because it looks better on me." she cut her off. "Besides"- hair flip- "it's mine, why shouldn't I wear it?" The medallion wasn't that special. Her mother had found it years ago and since it had the Williams family crest on it, she decided to get it.

Her father choose that moment to come in. "Good morning everybody. Look who's up!" He was holding Toby in his arms, smiling in a way he never had with Sarah. He looked in shock as he saw his fifteen year old daughter dressed in tight leather pants and flowing top. His eyes rested just below her neck, at the pendent. "Sarah, dear. Don't you think you should change into something a bit more... appropriate?"

Sarah smirked again- her cheeks getting slightly sore from the new movement- and twirled a piece of hair in her fingers. "Do you think I'm ugly, Daddy?" she asked. His shocked look was replaced with concern.

"Honey, is this about not getting any dates?"

She laughed. "I will get dates. Be sure of that, Father." She stood up suddenly and walked towards him with a sway in her hips that had nothing to do with seduction but with arrogance. "I need some money. I am getting a hair cut today." Toby laughed and made to grab the pendant when she was close enough. She moved swiftly out of the way with a look of disgust on her face.

"Sarah, I think we should discuss this-."

She waved him aside. "There is nothing ever to talk about, Daddy. I thought you knew that."

Flabbergasted and not knowing what else to do, he pulled out his wallet and handed over some money. Maybe when she came home later on she would feel better.

Not likely.

Sarah scooped the bills out of his hand with a simpering 'thank you'. Stepmother was not pleased. "Robert! You can't let her get away like this!" Sarah just turned on her heel and left the house, but not before slipping on a pair of black boots. Thank god for her obsession with costumes. She had everything readily available to her needs.

**LilNicky21**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it.  
Rated T for schizophrenic behavior.  
Genre: Horror/Angst

Words: 1,425  
**Warning: Contains the very deep twisted imaginings of my mind. **Beware: Sadistic and wrong!

Final Note: Enjoy, if you are able to and I suppose for this one, flames are welcome. See you in about another five days. ;)

**Spoiled Brat**

**The Victor **

The bell above the door tinkered lightly as Sarah entered the beauty salon. She was greeted by the receptionist. Sarah just inclined her head slightly, not looking the young woman in the face. She made her request and once a stylist was available her hair was washed, bleached, blow dried, dyed, blow dried again and finally cut. She looked at her appearance in the mirror. She was impressed. Her hair the same colour in the front as before but now layered in two different tones of purple. It was heavily layered on the top and less so as it progressed down her back. It was _his_ cut but with an obviously better colour scheme then his matt-blond, and it only took three hours to do. She would never have to tell her father how much she spent either. He never expected money back.

What to do now? It was a Sunday afternoon, school was tomorrow and that was when she would pounce on a boy for a date. She would show Karen that she is in fact desirable. She turned and headed for the weekend market. It would close in an hour but there was still time to have a quick peek. Holding her head high and walking with her newly proclaimed swagger, she had people watching her. At one point she passed one of her teachers who stared after her with his jaw dropped. He looked absolutely _precious_. Sarah looked back at him and winked, grinning wickedly when his shocked looked turned into embarrassment for being caught staring. Life was grand.

She didn't find anything she wanted from the market so she wondered to the park. It was a small field that had a jungle gym in the far corner. A little trail led to a creek and bridge. Over the bridge was a secluded picnic area and Sarah's favorite place to recite stories and plays. She headed there now. The sun was high in the sky and a little shade would do her complexion some good. Her boots sounded hollowly as she crossed the wooden planks. Laughter was heard and a group of senior boys were playing soccer. Their shirts lay in a heaping pile by the trees and their sweat socked skin glistened in the rays of the sun which passed through the small stand of pines. Muscles rippling hard under the exhilaration of playing had Sarah mesmerized. She smiled secretly, hardly knowing what she herself meant to accomplish, and sauntered down to where the shirts lay. She stretched out on them and relaxed, waiting for the boys to notice her. It took a while but after the next goal on one side - Sarah didn't know whose team, she barely knew the game at all! - One of the boys spotted her and cat called. Sarah grinned widely at her accomplishment but was slightly unsure when they all came closer. She wouldn't let that show on her face, however. This is what she wanted and what she deserved after all.

"Hey sexy, what's up?" A tall dark skinned boy asked. He was in the drama program at school and knew who she was and, more importantly, how old. He just smiled seductively and Sarah nearly fainted. Oh he was so handsome.

"Just trying to get out of the sun." She responded when she was sure she wouldn't stutter. Keeping her mask firmly in place, she took a slow long look at the others, looking at the black haired boy as he spoke.

"Hiya babe, what are you doing tonight? Cause if it's nothing, I know some _games_ we could play." He stressed the word 'games' like it was some sort of hint. Sarah was far from being the young naive schoolgirl. She knew about sex and everything like that but he made it sound dark and mysterious. Almost like how her dream was a game. All the tasks and challenges. Could there really be a bedroom challenge?

Another boy knelt down beside her taking hold of her freshly cut silky hair. He smelt it and groaned. Running a finger down her cheek to rest on the chain around her neck he whispered in her ear, "You don't need them. Just you and me can have lots of fun," his lips brushed against her lobe and she gasped. Her senses overwhelmed finally. She felt tears slid down her cheek but had no control of stopping them. Another voice floated over the crowd.

"Hey guys! What's happening? I thought we were gonna play!"

"Beat it Donny! Can't you see we are playing?" The dark skinned boy yelled over the heads of the others. The name jumped out at her and she called warily.

"Donny?"

"Sarah!" He pushed through the gathering and saw her. He pushed the guy who was kneeling beside her away and pulled her to her feet. "What are you doing here? Are you insane?" He gripped her shoulder and led her forcefully away from the other boys.

He looked angry enough to shake her to death then yell at her afterwards. Before he could say anything, Sarah flung her arms around his neck and cried into his chest. All he could do was rub her back lightly and tell her he was taking her home. She just nodded. How could she have been so foolish?

They made it home and Donny called inside. "Auntie Karen? Are you here?" There was no answer. "Robert?" No answer again. Everyone was out. He steered her into the Kitchen and made her sit at the table while he got her a drink. Once she was sitting and sipping, dried tears on her face but had calmed down enough, he began his attack.

"What were you thinking? Dressing like that and going down there! The guys take those invitations seriously, Sarah! You could have been hurt! You're so irresponsible!" Sarah just stared at the table. It was fun in the beginning but the way people were looking at her, especially the men. It was obvious that they wanted her for some reason and a part of her excepted that. That was how it was meant to be. She was supposed to be the center of attention and get her way all the time. _That was what being _royalty _meant!_

"Thank you for helping me out of that situation. Be assured that I will not be in it again. I'll tell Stepmother and my father that you dropped by. Don't mention this to anyone." She hissed the last command and Donny's eyes glazed over slightly. They cleared again and he scowled.

"You're a spoiled brat. I should have left you there!" He left and the slamming of the front door indicated that he left the house as well.

Convinced that he would not tell anyone about the park incident, Sarah made her way to her room. Deciding that she was tired and wanted a little nap, she lied on the bed and closed her eyes. Drifting off to sleep with an insane little smirk on her face.

She dreamed...

_They stood together, as if time never mattered; all that existed was them. Sarah walked forward, pushing. Jareth backed up, to all outward appearances, he was being over come by a girl. Sarah spoke, "Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way through the Labyrinth to the castle beyond the goblin city to take back what you have stolen. You have no power over me!" Jareth smirked and tossed the crystal he had offered. He offered her dreams, but where dreams are refused, Nightmares are given. _

_Sarah found herself in the throne room, being circled by the Goblin King. He clapped slowly, coming to a pause close in front of her. "My dear, you have made it safely into my clutches." He laughed coldly. "The words were a gimmick, a false hope for those wished away. You have opened the doorway into your mind for me. With a flourish if I may add." _

_Sarah backed up with a look of horror o her face. "You have no power over me." she repeated as if to herself. He stalked her into a corner of the room. _

_"You have a task set to you. It's very simple, Sarah." He leaned close to her ear and whispered, "Baby sit." Stepping back, he conjured a crystal and twirled it between his fingers. "Don't forget to make lots of wishes." with that he tossed the crystal in the air and the scene around her vanished._

**LilNicky21**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it.  
Rated T for schizophrenic behavior.  
Genre: Horror/Angst

Words: 1,096  
**Warning: Contains the very deep twisted imaginings of my mind. **Beware: Sadistic and wrong!

Final Note: This is the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. As for flames, bring them on.

**Spoiled Brat**

**The Task**

"Sarah? Where are you going?" Father asked her. It honestly was closer to demanded but that's just a technicality, right?

"Father, I'm going babysitting. The Myers' need one for tonight and I would like some extra pocket money."

Father frowned. "But I thought you didn't like to baby sit. That you wanted to go on dates?"

Sarah laughed. "Oh daddy, I don't need to date. And besides, I was just being silly." Sarah didn't need dates for she knew that there was only one man who would satisfy her deepest and darkest desires.

Father smiled then. "Alright dear. And I truly am happy to see that you have decided that the leather didn't suit your look."

Sarah looked at what she was wearing. A purple sweatshirt and light blue jeans. Off white trainers could be seen under the hem of the jeans. She smiled at Father. "I'll see you later tonight then. Don't wait up, Daddy."

Stepmother was putting Toby to bed, so she didn't have to see that hateful face. The thought made her smile all the brighter.

The walk from her house to the Myers' house was short but Sarah had plenty of time at her disposal. She sauntered down the street humming a popular song from the radio to her self. She didn't know most of the words but she sung the ones she did know quietly. The night was warm. If _he_ came to her once she made her wish, then perhaps she could convince him to take a walk with her. She could imagine them sharing a first kiss in the center of the bridge in the little park.

All too soon she arrived at the house. Ringing the doorbell, Mr. Myers opened it and ushered Sarah inside. She smiled warmly at him and when he asked if she needed anything she reassured him that all will be well and enjoy the evening. Mr. and Mrs. Myers left on their date, holding hands like a teenage couple. They told Sarah to enjoy herself and she promised she would.

The child's name was Teddi. An odd name, to be sure, but it suited this strange little girl somehow. She was only three years old but watched solemnly as Sarah entered her bedroom. She watched as if knowing that Sarah was going to wish this odd little girl to a feared and hated Goblin King. Sarah smiled coolly at the baby. How she detested children.

"Hello Teddi, how are you?" Sarah cooed to the child. She didn't answer. Sarah pulled out her battered copy of 'The Labyrinth'. "Would you like to hear a story, Teddi?"

The small girl, didn't speak as her eyes were dead with emotion. Sarah grinned wildly. "I will tell you one anyway. It all started with a young girl who lived with her wicked stepmother…."

"911 emergency, how can I direct you?" The operator paused as he listened to the hysterical woman.

"Please, mam, calm down as best you can, we are sending an ambulance over. What is your address?"

The sirens echoed through the streets following closely behind their police escorts.

"How could she do such a thing? My baby…" Mrs. Myers broke into helpless sobs once again as she interrogated Robert. The broken, once bleeding body of her daughter lay in the ambulance, ready to be sent to the morgue in the basement of the hospital. They had found Sarah passed out over Teddi's dead body, holding a small book with red binding.

The book held no title for it was a journal. It was a story which Sarah wrote. It began as a journal entry stating how bad it was at school and how her classmates teased her and how her drama teacher kicked her out of class on Friday for acting out of turn. The rest of it held a fantastical story of a cruel king and the brave heroin. The last page held shaky handwriting which read:

_Stepmother did it again! She took my mothers necklace! This time I will steal it and never give it back! I can't believe her! She says that father gave it to her but I don't believe it! She can't take my mother's things! Just because she died and now Stepmother has taken her place. She'll take everything from me and I will have NOTHING! But never mind that. I will always have the Goblin King by my side. He told me to give the children to him. I will. I'm going to baby sit tonight. The Myers' kid. I'll give her to him. He will like that. Maybe he will let me go home with him. I want to go home. I want to see the Labyrinth again. The magic there. And the best thing ever, there is no children and no adults. It would just be my love and me and the goblins…_

The cover was drenched in blood. Sarah had beat the child to death with her journal. Robert walked over to the police car which held her. The police woman standing by gave him a curt nod, allowing him to speak to his daughter. The lights were tracing patterns over her pale skin.

He called softly to her, hoping not to startle her. "Sarah? Honey, what did you do?"

Sarah turned very slowly to look at him her face blank and her eyes only dark pools of black under her brows. She smiled suddenly, her face brightening eerily in the dark and the lights. "Daddy! You will be so proud of me! He's here with me now. He will be with me forever. I hope you like him, daddy. I hope you like him. He says he likes you." Robert wanted to cry. His daughter was crazy.

"_Jareth? Where are you?" _

"_I'm here my love." He purred into her ear as he ran kisses up and down her neck. Sarah shivered in delight. _

"_There is the child you wanted, Jareth! Did I do well?" Sarah pointed at the little girl who slept on the ground. _

_Jareth didn't look at the child but instead turned Sarah to face him. He took her face between his strong hands and looked into her black eyes. "I love you." He said and kissed her, maneuvering his mouth over hers. He pulled back and smiled sweetly at her. _

_Sarah leaned into him and embraced him, listening to his heart beat. _Strange, she couldn't hear anything. _She looked at the child sleeping peacefully on the floor again then whispered. "Jareth? Why is there so much blood?"_

**LilNicky21**


End file.
